Pedjuang MOBA
by marinated
Summary: —Mabuk banyak ragamnya; mabuk alkohol, mabuk kendaraan, mabuk janda, dan sekarang mabuk MOBA. "MOBA kok analog!"


**vocaloid** crypton future media, yamaha, internet, et cetera. **no commercial profit taken.**

 **Mobile legends: bang bang** Moonton.

 **League of Legends** Riot.

 **DOTA** Valve Corporation.

Judul teinspirasi dari username seorang youtuber; **Pedjuang Gamer** yang channel-nya akhir-akhir ini sering saya pantengin karena ybs suka eksperimen build item.

 **warning** cerita ini cuma parody, dibuat demi lucu-lucuan belaka. **Nggak ada niat membandingkan, nyari musuh, apalagi ngiklan.** Karena cuma main MLBB dan MA, jadi cerita ini akan lebih berat ke parodi dua judul games tsb. seperti biasa, semua yang ada di sini murni curhatan pribadi.

 **a/n** karya ini nggak lebih dari tahu bulat, dibuat dadakan. Sebagai pengganti karena memundurkan jadwal publish peterpan jadi bulan depan # sungkem. Chapter ini baru ngomongin MOBA aja, karena saya tau nggak semua orang kenal apa itu MOBA dan saya merasa salah jika bikin fic dengan topik khusus tanpa pengenalan lebih dahulu.

]

 **Pedjuang MOBA**

by sabun cair

]

 **1! VLBB**

Di SMA Crypton, ada _game_ yang sedang _booming_. Namanya Voca Legends; Bang Bang, kalau disingkat jadi VLBB. Itu adalah _game battle_ 5 _vs_ 5 dengan ponsel pintar sebagai perangkatnya.

Mungkin karena diluncurkan waktu ponsel pintar sedang jadi primadona, _game_ itu pun cepat dikenal. Apalagi konsep battle yang dihadirkan benar-benar disenangi anak muda, terutama para laki-laki—walau tidak menutup kemungkinan para perempuan ikut main juga. Alhasil, tenarlah VLBB.

Jika ada yang mau tanya segila apa demam VLBB di sekolah itu, maka Shion Kaito bisa jawab; sangat parah.

Bayangkan saja di _timeline_ facebook pribadinya, dalam sehari, minimal ada satu orang yang pamer skor pasca main VLBB.

Bayangkan saja, kalau dulu Kaito ketemu Gakupo bilangnya, "Ey! Kai! PR Pak Kiyoteru apa kabar?" Sekarang berubah jadi; "Ey! Kai! Yuk, kita _mabar_ (main bareng)!"

Bayangkan saja, kalau dulu Akaito (kakak laki-laki Kaito) balas _chat-_ nya normal, sekarang dia jadi alay dan suka mengutip _quote_ dalam _game_ tersebut.

 **Akaito** : _Kai, jangan lupa kunci rumah titip ke tetangga sebelah, ya. [ Seen ]_

 **Akaito** : _Seen! [ Seen ]_

 **Akaito** : _Double Seen! [ Seen ]_

 **Akaito** : _Tripple Seen! [ Seen ]_

 **Akaito** : _Quadra Seen! [ Seen ]_

 **Akaito** : _Penta Seen! [ Seen ]_

 **Akaito** : _Ace! [ Seen ]_

Kaito: BACOT, BANG! [ _Delivered_ ]

Pokoknya, VLBB memang lagi masa tenar-tenarnya. Dan karena sedang jadi perbincangan hangat itulah, banyak yang tak mau ketinggalan arus _mainstream_ demi sebuah titel kekinian.

Nyaris semua orang di sekolah mendadak jadi _gamers_. Mulai dari Pak Satpam yang biasa jaga gerbang, murid segala tingkat, sampai ke komite OSIS.

Tentu saja, Kaito dan kawan-kawan tidak ketinggalan main.

Dan ini adalah suka-duka mereka.

 **2! Tentang MOBA**

Kalau melirik dari kacamata awam, sebetulnya tidak ada yang menarik dari game tersebut. VLBB tak lebih dari _game_ musiman yang mendadak tenar akibat antusiasme masyarakat. Tak beda dengan Flappy Bird, Pokemon GO, atau _game_ Tahu Bulat yang bikin geger sebentar saja, kemudian hilang.

Jika ada keistimewaan, mungkin cuma satu; VLBB berani mencoba menyajikan permainan MOBA dengan ukuran yang cukup ringan ke dalam ponsel pintar.

Jika ada yang belum tahu apa itu MOBA, itu adalah kepanjangan dari _Multiplayer Online Battle Arena_. Ciri khas permainan MOBA adalah kita bermain dengan pahlawan pilihan kita dan mempertahankan area dari gempuran musuh atau menyerang dengan menghancurkan menara atau _tower_ atau _turrets_ (terserah bagaimana _developer game_ memakai istilah apa).

Gampangnya, permainan ini mirip permainan tradisional Rebut Tiang. Bedanya ada dua.

Satu; permainan ini bukan individual. Oleh karena itu, dibutuhkan strategi dan kerja sama tim.

Dua; jika tertangkap ingin mencuri tiang musuh, kalian bukan _cuma_ akan disambit batu, tapi dihajar pakai tombak petir, panah es, dan _ability-ability_ mengerikan khas karakter _game online_.

Kalau diringkas; MOBA adalah Rebut Tiang versi modern yang ekstrem.

 **3! Tentang MOBA (2)**

Sebetulnya, VLBB bukan _game_ MOBA pertama.

Sebelum VLBB, sudah ada Dota yang lebih mendunia dan beberapa judul _game_ lain yang punya tipe permainan serupa. Tapi karena Dota hanya bisa dimainkan melalui komputer dan beberapa judul lain dianggap kurang memenuhi kenyamanan, maka VLBB jadi pilihan.

Gakupo dan Piko, misalnya. Keduanya adalah pemain Dota dan League of Legends, pecinta MOBA. Namun karena dua _games_ tersebut hanya bisa dimainkan dari komputer, maka mereka tidak bisa memainkannya setiap saat. Karena itulah mereka mencoba VLBB, karena _handy_ dan bisa dimainkan kapan saja.

Walaupun tentu saja, kualitas VLBB (baik keunikan karakter ataupun kemampuan para _player_ -nya) belum sebaik judul-judul _games_ yang lebih dulu mereka mainkan, tapi lumayanlah untuk sekedar mengobati kebosanan.

 **4! Tentang Karakter dalam MOBA**

Berbeda dengan _game_ RPG yang memungkinkan pemain menyusun karakter mereka sendiri, VLBB sudah menyiapkan seperangkat karakter lengkap dengan kemampuan dan peran yang berbeda. Pemain hanya tinggal masuk ke dalam _room_ dan memilih karakter mana yang ingin dimainkan. Tentu saja, dalam 1 tim tidak boleh menggunakan karakter yang sama.

Di VLBB, ada 5 buah peran yang disediakan; Tank, Assassin, Fighter, Mage, Marksman, dan Support.

 **1\. Tank**

Karakter dengan peran Tank biasanya memiliki _stereotype_ penampilan yang besar dan gahar.

Mereka memiliki darah yang banyak, tapi serangannya dapat dikategorikan kecil. Kenapa? Karena karakter ini peran utamanya adalah melindungi kawan-kawan.

Para karakter dengan peran Tank selalu mengambil posisi paling depan kala tim akan menyerang markas lawan. Begitu pula ketika markas sedang dalam posisi diserang, ia akan maju paling depan dan melindungi kawan-kawan dari gempuran serangan hingga timnya leluasa menyerang balik tanpa takut mati.

Bahasa kasarnya, Tank itu samsak tinju.

Mati berkali-kali dan jarang membunuh musuh adalah takdir Tank. Pengorbanan menjadi seorang pemain Tank sangat berat, hingga jarang ada yang mau mengambil posisi ini.

Tank adalah peran bagi lelaki sejati, mereka yang berjuang demi kemenangan tim dan bukannya napsu membunuh musuh tanpa peduli _tower_.

Akaito adalah lelaki sejati, karena itu dia selalu mengambil karakter dengan peran Tank. Jika bermain, ia adalah orang pertama yang bersedia jadi Tank. Pemberani, tak takut mati!

Sebetulnya Kaito agak tidak sudi mengakui ini, tapi abangnya itu cukup pro dalam memainkan karakter Tank. Dia tahu kapan waktunya menginisiasi _open war_ dengan lawan, kapan waktunya melindungi menara, dan kapan waktunya ia membantu rekan yang sedang diserang.

Kurangnya Akaito hanya satu; dia suka _spam chat_ kalau main.

Mulai dari _spam chat_ yang agak penting seperti; "Awas! Fighter-nya GG[1]!" Sampai ke chat yang kurang penting seperti; " _LOLOLOL_ " atau " _YOLO_ " atau sumpah serapah waktu dapat musuh merepotkan.

Kaito tidak pernah tahan main dengan orang yang banyak omong. Berisik. Bikin rusak konsentrasi. Alay.

Jadi, dia selalu mematikan chat demi kebaikan jasmani dan rohani.

 **2\. Fighter**

Peran lain adalah Fighter.

Seperti namanya, Fighter adalah petarung yang maju di garis depan. Mereka punya serangan fisik yang besar dan status yang baik, hanya saja tak memiliki darah sebanyak Tank.

Mereka adalah pemberi serangan paling besar saat _war_ dimulai tapi, jika pemainnya lihai, di saat yang sama mereka juga bisa diandalkan untuk merobohkan menara lawan. Oleh sebab itu, Fighter nyaris selalu memainkan peran penting dalam membawa tim menuju kemenangan.

Yukio Yuuma biasanya bermain sebagai Fighter. Selain karena dia suka tantangan, Yuuma juga paling senang saat berhadapan langsung dengan lawan.

Secara teknis, Yuuma adalah Fighter yang kuat. Tapi apalah arti kekuatan jika bego?

Ya. Yuuma memang Fighter yang kuat, tapi bego.

Anak itu terlalu napsu membunuh musuh sampai kadang lupa diri. Mati dikroyok atau terjebak di menara lawan sudah bukan hal asing bagi Yuuma.

Dalam MOBA, membunuh musuh memang diperlukan, tapi jika terlalu napsu juga dosa besar. Karena inti permainan bukan seberapa banyak lawan yang sudah dibunuh, tapi berhasil atau tidaknya tim menghancurkan menara utama di markas lawan.

Jika sudah napsu membunuh musuh, biasanya lawan akan mengakali ini dengan mengumpan agar kita mengejar sampai dapat, sementara anggota lain menyusup dan menghancurkan menara kita. Atau, yang paling sering ditemukan, kita dibawa ke sebuah titik lalu dikroyok ramai-ramai sampai mati.

Makanya setiap kali Yuuma dikroyok lawan, tidak ada yang datang meskipun Yuuma sudah kirim sinyal minta bantuan.

"Kok kalian nggak ada yang bantuan gue?!" Yuuma mengamuk suatu hari. Kesal sudah 3x diciduk lawan dan jadi samsak tinju.

"Nggak mau." Kaito kalem.

"Kenapa?!"

"Elu bego, sih." Kaito menjawab santai, sesantai orang buang angin di kolam renang. "Udah tau musuh lagi kumpul disitu, malah disamperin. Gue tau sih, elu maso. Tapi mau maso juga pake otak."

Besoknya Yuuma tidak bicara pada Kaito 3 hari.

 **[ tbc ]**

sampai di sini dulu karena udah 1k lebih ternyata wkwk

yang main MOBA, silakan bagi-bagi pengalamannya di kotak review kalau mau. siapa tau kita punya pengalaman yang sama ww

ohya, makasih banyak untuk semua orang yang udah masukin akun ini ke list favorite author. belum lama ini ternyata angkanya udah tembus 200 dan saya seneng sekali karena karya saya ternyata dilihat oleh banyak orang.

terima kasih banyak!

TRIVIA:

[1] GG: Good Game/Great Game. Dalam hal ini, yang Akaito maksud adalah, "Fighter-nya jago."


End file.
